Destiny's Hands
by clouds of lullaby
Summary: One shot! Lucy cannot escape her fate to kill, but what if she killed her one string of sanity? Would killing be easier? No! She’s not supposed to kill anymore! But once destiny has wrapped her fingers around you there’s not escaping….


**Authors Note – **This is more or less just a piece of writing I slapped together so I could have something on my profile and so that I could get my thoughts together! I'm sorry if its confusing at all, but once again its more so a one shot mess! Also I kind of got the inspiration from a picture that I drew of Lucy! She had blood all over her face and her eyes were filled with guilt and anger, so enjoy!

P.S This takes place somewhere after she "died"

**Plot Summary – **One shot! Lucy cannot escape her fate to kill, but what if she killed her one string of sanity? Would killing be easier? No! She's not supposed to kill anymore! But once destiny has wrapped her fingers around you there's not escaping….

**Title – **Destiny's Hands

Once again Lucy found herself in the wall-less room of her mind. Limply lying in her mind a girl with bandages roughly wrapped around her face. One eye exposed glared at Lucy as the teenage girl slowly got to her knees.

"Lucy" the young image of herself whispered as though to entrance her "You need to kill to survive"

"I've survived this long!" Lucy hissed as she looked at herself with disgust filling her eyes. Slowly the bandaged girl held a hand out to Lucy. She smirked as her eyes pierced through Lucy like needles.

"You've been hidden away from the outside world, you need this world to be your home! But your letting everyone kick you around like your trash! You're a perfect creation, why let something as sad as humans kick you around?" the girl in the bandages whispered as she urged her hand towards Lucy.

"Stop… killing only makes…. Living here harder!" Lucy cried to herself as she smacked the girls hand away, slowly Lucy got to her feet as she realized she was in an alley way. What had happened? Why was she bothering her at a time like this? Lucy looked around but nobody was there, just trashcans and garbage. Lucy slowly got to her feet, was she sleeping in an alley way? No, she must of fell and hit her head. Too long had she been darting around this dark down, half looking for Kohta, half running away from him. She didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Why is she pestering me again?" Lucy hissed at herself as she navigated her way through the dark alley ways. Her close were tattered and torn, she blended in very well…

"Maybe, if I could just kill.." Lucy started but soon covered her ears with both hands. No, No she couldn't think like that! Killing wasn't the way to get the world to except her or anyone like her! Slowly she lowered her hands and took a deep breath, those thoughts were gone now. She looked down at her hands, so many people had died at these hands. So much blood shed, it would have been better if she had died that day… that was the day that she was suppose to die! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?

"Kohta" Lucy whispered as she passed by a cat looking through a knocked over trashcan. Why couldn't she be with Kohta forever?

"He was a happy dream" Lucy whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Nothing would ever work out, the world hated her. The plaguing tune entered her head as Kohta crossed her mind. Kohta was always on her mind, it almost made her sick knowing that she would never be with him again. From the darkness of the alley she watched all the blissful people walk by. So many people in this world, so many people that wouldn't care if she were dead or alive. From the corner of her eye she saw a familiar face. He walked slowly by, sadness filled his eyes, he didn't really seem to know where he was going.

"Lucy" the voice in the back of her head hissed as she entered the wall-less world again. The girl in bandages walked towards her again, once again she extended her hand.

"Your foolish Lucy, you let people step on you. What about the past? So many people have hurt you, your classmates, you parents, the institute! Everyone wants you dead, are you really going to be so helpless?" she hissed as memories consumed Lucy and all the blood came back. Her classmates blood smeared on the wall, being locked away in the institute for so long, killing Kohta's family… why did it all have to happen! There were so many good things in this world but, it seemed Lucy had gotten the worse end.

"Leave me alone!" Lucy cried as she took the image of herselfs hand. A sneer crossed her face as Lucy was consumed with hatred. How could she have been so stupid? She felt her hand slip away as she fell into an internal darkness were only hell could rain.

Destiny always gets her way…

**Authors Note** – Please no flames! I know it was bad but still! Elfen Lied is a very complicated series and its hard to write a fan fiction to! I hope you sort of enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
